Consumer goods companies may use consumer studies to learn how the absorbent articles may be improved. Improvements in technology have allowed consumer goods companies to explore new ways of collecting information regarding their products from consumers. Since many mobile devices have an integrated camera, the opportunity exists to interact with consumers through the use of the camera and the mobile phone via internet or through the carrier service.
Consequently, the need remains for a method of analyzing the data that is submitted by a consumer in the form of still or video images. In addition, the need remains for a method that allows for the analysis of data in real time. Furthermore, there remains a need for a method that allows analyzing the data to be able to improve the consumer's experience by suggesting improved placement, different amounts of wear time, and/or a different absorbent article.